Cuando las sombras olvidadas visten de verde
by Fridda
Summary: El día en que James Vega se convirtió en el guardián de Shepard. Conocerla traerá a su mente recuerdos del pasado.


**Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo mass effect.**

* * *

 **Cuando las sombras olvidadas visten de verde**

Había escuchado hablar mucho de la Normandía, pero nunca creyó que pudiese subir a bordo, menos sabiendo como sabía todo el Universo que la Normandía había estallado en pedazos, provocando con su destrucción la muerte de algunos de sus tripulantes, entre ellos la legendaria comandante Shepard.

Pero ahí estaba él, más de dos años después de ese trágico suceso, subiendo a bordo de la Normandía y a punto de formar parte de la historia de la vida de Shepard.

Creía que con una acusación como la que pesaba sobre ella se la encontraría encerrada en una celda o esposada, pero la nave (como más tarde descubrió), no poseía ni celda y en vez de esposada se la encontró sentada comiéndose una manzana.

La primera vez que escuchó hablar de la comandante fue tras el incidente de las fauces trilladoras sucedido en Akuze. Supuso que sería una especie de Nagore Davídovich, la atleta mitad española mitad rusa, campeona de los pesos pesados del mundo. Luego la vio en vids y fotos. Se llevó una decepción. Era una mujer que al lado de la Davídovich se veía completamente escuchimizada, siempre con pose militar, mandíbula apretada, tratando de esquivar la mirada a las cámaras. Pero en persona era completamente diferente. Se sintió impresionado.

Ella lo observaba tras su manzana mientras Anderson les presentaba. No podía dejar de sostenerle la mirada y, por unos segundos, cuando ella extendió su mano para estrechársela, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, su mente se quedó en blanco.

—Shepard, te han enviado un krogan para cuidarte. Me debes una botella de whisky. De serrice por supuesto.

Se volvió y se encontró con un hombre con una gorra, barba desaliñada, medio encorvado al caminar, que sostenía una taza de café en sus manos mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que estaba Shepard. Lo miró con desprecio y, si no fuera por la presencia de Anderson, le habría pegado sin importarle el hecho de que fuese un tullido.

—Por supuesto que sí Joker, aunque porta el uniforme de la Alianza. Yo gano. Si quieres el whisky tendrás que obligarme a dártelo y para ello, antes tienes que pasar por encima del cadáver de mi krogan —tras decir esto, ella miró a James, le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Entonces James fue consciente de dos hechos:

a) A pesar de lo sucedido en Fehl Prime y del inicial rencor que había desarrollado por Shepard, ahora era consciente de que ese rencor fue fruto de un momento de frustración y que, a pesar de la ira inicial no sólo creía que no fuese culpa de Shepard, sino que estaba convencido de que jamás podría culparla.

b) Esa sonrisa, esa mirada. Hasta ahora creía que sólo existía una mujer en el mundo que pudiese mirarlo y sonreírle de esa forma: Lola.

Lola, una chica que hubiese pasado desapercibida en un baile, pero sólo si conseguías no mirarla a los ojos en toda la noche, porque de lo contrario caías rendido bajo su magnetismo.

Lola, que desbordaba luz, pasión, vida por los poros de su piel.

Lola. Enfundada en un vestido verde que insinuaba unas curvas muy femeninas hizo su aparición en la fiesta navideña de Sarah Bloom, la chica más deseada del barrio, (el propio James había tardado dos meses en seducirla). Lola, que enfundada en su vestido verde sonreía a unos chicos, mientras, James se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a ella y evitar que ningún otro se le acercase, fingiendo comportarse como su hermano, igual que siempre hacía, mas sabiendo que actuaba bajo el hechizo de Lola, bajo el influjo del deseo. Lola bailando con él toda la noche, hablándole, sonriéndole, suscitando la envidia de los otros chicos por James. Lola, cogiéndole de la mano y llevándoselo a la playa.

Lola, la cálida amante que se entregó por primera vez a un hombre sobre la arena, con la brisa acariciándole la piel y el dulce sonido de la olas batiendo contra las rocas, lamiéndoles los pies, como música de fondo. Lola, que se entregó con tanta pasión y ternura que le hizo creer entonces y siempre, que para él esa también había sido su primera vez.

Lola, que se convertía en su amante por las noches y lo trataba como si fuese su hermano por el día.

Lola, que un día delante de su hermano lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo: ¡hey Jimmy! Lola, que con ese ¡hey Jimmy! Le hizo comprender que lo suyo tendría un fin. Lola, que le destrozó el corazón y le hizo sentirse el sol.

Lola, que le enseñó a amar, a perder, a vivir con desgarro, a beberse la vida. A perdonar.

Lola, eterna estrella incandescente en su recuerdo.

—Será un honor para mí el poder defenderla de tipos tan indeseables como este, comandante —contestó James en broma, mientras señalaba a Joker sin dejar de mirarla y sonreírle.

—El honor será mío teniente Vega. ¿Le apetece tomar un café? ¿ Anderson? Joker hace unos capuccinos deliciosos.


End file.
